User talk:Oliver Hennessy
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Abce2 (talk) 12:38, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I am Ace Grit the Darkus Hero. I am Lukas, this is my first name, my avatar is a Vestal named Ace Grit, in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia he is 16-years-old boy, in the same age of Shun Kazami, one of these humans, both are the Battle Brawlers, the Vestal of Darkus attribute and the human of Ventus attribute, as well in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Shun uses his two Darkus Guardian Bakugan in the Arc 2, the Darkus Skytruss and the Darkus Orbeum, I like it. Do you like Runo Misaki and her Guardian Bakugan named Haos Blade Tigrerra? Congratulations for editing the pages of Runo and Tigrerra, so would you like to join the Castle Knights as the new Darkus member of the Castle Knights and Battle Brawlers to replace Ren Krawler in Bakugan: New Castle Knights in my Bakugan Lukas Fanon Wiki? So Runo and Julie are the two new first Castle Knights before the new Castle Knight and Battle Brawler of Darkus attribute to replace Alice, Ace, Ren and Spectra, I need a new Battle Brawler of Darkus attribute who will join the Castle Knights, different of all Battle Brawlers as Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Mira, Ace, Baron, Fabia, Jake, Ren, Alice, Rafe, Paige, Spectra and Gunz, for the same group of the six, the six brawlers who have all the six attributes for the team, mainly one replacing other, for example Baron replaces Runo. Who will I need to be as the Battle Brawler as the Castle Knights just to join Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Captain Elright, one of the five humans and one Neathian are of Haos attribute, and the rest are of all other attributes except Darkus, for a while unfortunately it has no Darkus brawler, for the Castle Knights team, the name of this team is "The Order of the Castle Knights", an occupation of any Castle Knight, be the human, Neathian or Gundalian, for an only example, Ren Krawler was the Castle Knight when he is Gundalian in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, give me an idea please? I'll need a name that comes as from your mind as from my mind, any name. For an example, or the Ethan of the Darkus attribute, or the Bruce of the Darkus attribute, for the example for the Japanese names of Mason Brown and Jesse Glenn, the two Gundalian friends of Ren Krawler, their Japanese names are Bruce Brown and Ethan Gleen, for the example Bruce Blaze or Ethan Kevin, two of these names to use for the new Darkus brawler who will have for example two of Shun's Guardian Bakugan just of Darkus attribute, or the Darkus Skytruss, or the Darkus Orbeum, so these are two of examples of the new human of the male gender, not female gender, Alice is even just of the female gender: These are two of the Darkus Battle Brawlers, the humans, with their Guardian Bakugan: 1 - Bruce Blaze Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Skytruss (in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, he was Shun's Bakugan) 2 - Ethan Kevin Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Orbeum (in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, he was Shun's Bakugan) These are two new Darkus brawlers who were also never villains beyond Alice, Ace and Percival, so Shun's Darkus Guardian Bakugan were also never villains, only Masquerade, Hydranoid, Ren, Linehalt, Spectra and Helios who were villains in the past, now they are the former villains, in my fan-fiction Masquerade is freed from Alice inside and he and Hydranoid are evil again as they were evil before, originally, the origin is the evil inside Masquerade and Hydranoid until being defeated by Dan and Drago before becoming good, comparing with Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, also originally evil, in the beginning, before betraying Frieza and his soldiers, later he became good too, as the Majin Vegeta, he is evil again, as I want to do to Masquerade and Hydranoid but not Alice, so I am getting the idea about the Majin Vegeta, as Babidi brainwashes Vegeta to be his slave, so Apollione brainwashes Masquerade and Hydranoid to return to evil once again, as the same Hydranoid who was first brainwashed by Naga before belonging to Masquerade and not to Alice, but until being given to Alice, and now Masquerade takes from Alice the Hydranoid who was gave by him when both are brainwashed, presumably Naga also brainwashed some other Darkus Bakugan beyond the Hydranoid, and also some other Bakugan of all other five of the six attributes such as Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Aquos and finally Ventus, I like to compare Masquerade and Hydranoid with Vegeta, such as also comparing Dan and Drago with Goku, it will be amazing, so comparing Bakugan with Dragon Ball Z, you don't need to choose for me one of two human Darkus brawlers if you don't want, but I am just suggesting you to choose just one of two male Darkus users who use their Darkus Guardian Bakugan as were Shun's, or Bruce and his Guardian Bakugan named Darkus Skytruss, or Ethan and his Guardian Bakugan named Darkus Orbeum, if you want to help me to choose any new character and his new Guardian Bakugan just of Darkus attribute, so I thank you for it, for an example of one Darkus Bakugan who joins Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago), Haos Blade Tigrerra, Aquos Preyas, Subterra Hammer Gorem and Ventus Storm Skyress, the Darkus Leonidas, or choose Leonidas, or choose Skytruss or Orbeum instead of Leonidas, that they be of Darkus, as my favorite attribute, attribute of darkness. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 15:13, June 21, 2017 (UTC)